<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking a shower with Arthur Fleck /HEADCANSONS by ArthurFlecksGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529700">Taking a shower with Arthur Fleck /HEADCANSONS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl'>ArthurFlecksGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Erotic, F/M, Love, Mental Illness, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, fuff, sexua content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcansons/Fantasies  about taking a shower with Arthur Fleck.<br/>Romance, love.<br/>Sexual content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking a shower with Arthur Fleck /HEADCANSONS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Arthur just came home from work as a party clown. You were waiting the whole day for him to come home,fantasizing about sleeping with him. You  moved into his apartment some weeks ago, a brief time after you two met. It was love at the first sign. He was the sweetest guy you ever met. Very emotional, very observing. But also a mysterie. Not only to you, but to himself.</p>
<p>* You were lying on the couch between these pillows which smelled like him, Graving his touch. He was a virgin before you met and he was so insanly in love with you, he just couldnt get his hands off you. He always tries to steal little kisses from you, whenever he could. And you loved it. He just gave you so much attention and you couldnt stop thinking of him eighter. </p>
<p>*Yor are already excited when you hear him opening the door, throwing his keys aside. Your plan was to seduce him as soon as he gets home.</p>
<p>* He calls you Kitten as soon as he enters the room and sees yo standing there naked. His smirk His sexy smirk. He just took off his green wig, so his hair got a bit sweaty and greasy underneath.  </p>
<p>*Both of you don`t say a word. He just takes a few steps towards you and takes your face in his hands, which always touch you so gently, shivers are running down your spine and fill your whole body with excitement. He kisses you with his eyes closed, smirking between the kisses. Giggeling.</p>
<p>* You tell him that you waited the whole for him to kiss you like that and ask him to get under the shower with you. He is heading to the bathroom, turning the water on, humming a song which plays in his head.</p>
<p>*You follow him, take his jacket off, Unbotton his shirt ad cover his chest with kisses. he gets rid of his pants and pulls you closer to his fragile looking body, So close you can feel his ribs sticking out.</p>
<p>*You take him by the hand and you both get into the shower, which is already hot from the running water. </p>
<p>*You cant stop looking at his beautiful body as the water starts running down on him. You touch his chest, His hips, Let your hands wander down to his thigh to feel his soft, warm skin.</p>
<p>*He starts washing his sweaty hair. His curls almost reach his shoulders when they get wet. Some of them are hanging in front of his eyes now. watching him washing his hair turns you on and you start to kiss his wet collarones. he smirks at you. You can tell he enjoys the little kisses covering his body.</p>
<p>* As soon as he is finished washing his hair he grabs your face, kissing you passionaltely. First the corner of your lips. His clown make up starts to come off slowly. The running water  giving free parts of the beautiful face underneath. You kiss the corner of his lips,too. The parts where the painted on smirk drives you wild all the time. </p>
<p>*You are paying attention to every detail of his face. Kissing the scar upon his upper lip, which gives him a look of unpredictablity but makes him look vulnerable at the same time.</p>
<p>* You can feel him breathing heavier now that he kisses you harder.</p>
<p>*His smeared make up is running down his face as your own mouth is red stained now.</p>
<p>* You are touching him between his legs as his kisses get more and more intense. His hands on your hips. </p>
<p>*Watching the make up running down his face turns you on. White, blue and burning red become one hell of a beautiful mess. Water running down his hair. He loosk wild.</p>
<p>* He tells you that he thought about this the whole day and couldnt wait to go home to sleep with you. “Do it then, Arthur. I want you so bad”.</p>
<p>*Suddenly he pushes you against the wall,Kissing your neck, biting it. A silent moan coming out of his mouth.</p>
<p>*Your bodies are hot from the water as he pins your arms to the wall. Usually you are the one domination him. so you are a bit surprised of how  strong he is pushing you against it.</p>
<p>*He is smirking at you. With only one corner of his red stained mouth. You tell him that you can`t take it anymore. Begging him to come inside.</p>
<p>*You watch the water running down his chin, as he pushes himself into you. He makes little, soft noises and looks right into your eyes. His green, mysterious eyes are piercing you, looking right through you as waves of excitement and joy overfloath your body and spirit.</p>
<p>*He tells you how good it feels to be inside of you. That he never wants to feel anything else again in his whole life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>